


Absolutely Pills Time

by stonebees



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Kill m, M/M, Mod Tim, Swearing and nonesense, shitfic, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonebees/pseuds/stonebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, this was gonna be a fic request. Something happened. Now it's Tim swearing at mini fridges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Pills Time

Tim sighed. Jay had been sitting on the bed for, what, two hours now? He had woken from a long, heavy sleep at around midday. Not a word had been spoken by him. Tim had, of course, given him a friendly (actually, a little more than friendly) "Morning, Jay", but he received nothing but a blank stare. 

Ever since the "run-in" with the operator, Jay had been a little out of it, to say the least. He would sit motionless until about 3am, at which point he would doze off for a solid 8 hours. At least he was getting enough sleep. But he never talked, never moved. He drank some water, presumably went to the bathroom after. Tim wasn't really sure. Unimportant. What was important was he had to take care of his friend... 

Okay so friend is being very loosely used in this situation. Jay thought of them as just friends, as far as Tim was aware (Tim was wrong), while Tim had a disgustingly huge crush on Jay. Naturally. He was so gorgeous. People often said he looked like a sloth, Tim often punched those people. Jay appreciated it. Probably. 

Tim sat on the gross-ass hotel bed, wincing at the gentle creak it gave under his weight. One of these days, the bed was going to break. Jay somehow had money for hotels, but not nice ones. 

Actually, how did Jay afford those hotels? It's not like he had a job. He wasn't the type for drug trafficking or stripping, though Tim had considered those as possible explanations. Whatever. He decided to leave the man to his suspicious money-gathering. 

Back to the task at hand. Jay was fucking useless, and it was lonely without him, just living with a really attractive shell of a person. Tim considered the options. Romance movie snap-the-person-out-of-their-daze kiss? Creepy. Sock him in the face again? Nah.

Pills? Pills.

Tim was pretty sure they were supposed to be taken with food. Eh. He just did what he need to do to not flip his shit. But for the sake of Jay, he decided to follow what his doctor probably said. He tugged at the mini fridge door. He tugged at the mini fridge door. He tugged at the- there we go. It was empty, except for a little box of milk. Close e-fucking-nough. It has... fat. That's something. 

"Hey, Jay." Tim said, "I have milk and it is absolutely pills time." Despite probably having no clue what Tim was talking about, Jay looked pretty fucking done. Tim handed him the pills, then the milk. "Take this," he stated, "with this." Jay took the pills, and downed the whole fucking box of milk. What a champ. 

Maybe that's where he got the money. Chugging milk for entertainment. Pure genius.

**Author's Note:**

> The confused writer Mod Tim decrees this to be continued because people like it??


End file.
